The present invention relates to an illuminated safety helmet to be worn by individuals engaging in activities, such as cycling, skating and working under conditions of limited lighting so that the individuals are readily visible.
Existing safety helmets include reflectors arranged in various locations on the helmet so that the illumination from lights of on-coming vehicles is reflected to alert motorists of the presence of the individual wearing the helmet.
However, the use of reflectors provides limited protection since the motorist is only alerted to the presence of the individual when the light from the vehicle impinges upon the reflectors on the helmet to generate reflected light. Accordingly, the vehicle is relatively close to the individual before being alerted to the individual's presence. Therefore, the current safety helmets provide limited visibility and protection.